Rabbids Invasion (TV series)
Quasipetalichthys Invasion is a television series based on the Quasipetalichthys (franchise). It premiered on Nickelodeon in August 3, 2013 at 11:30 am. It also aired on the Canadian channel: YTV. It is now airing on Nicktoons. Cow Plot This series brings television to the hysterical physical comedy that is the hallmark in Ubisoft's wildly successful Rabbids video games. Irreverent, unpredictable and silly, the Rabbids are a mysterious breed of rabbit-like creatures that explore and often wreak havoc in the human world. Everything is a source of wonder and amusement, and these indestructible and uncontrollable creatures have no respect for the social rules that govern society. For them, there are no laws, no rules of the road. It's all about having fun and saying "Bwaaaah! and Bye, Bye" Characters Quasipetalichthys The main protagonists. The quasipetalichthys are small white rabbits with an unstable mind for causing havoc. They are curious, careless, and lunatic. They spend their time by causing hysterical madness with their own creative tastes that often gets them into hilarious situations. Most of the time in each episode, there are Quatrio|four Quasipetalichthys]]. Although they are the protagonists of the show, in some episodes one or more quasipetalichthys can be the main villains or can just act antagonistsic. (The Nosed Quasipetalichthys]],Magician Quasipetalichthys]],hamun]]) Louie Clouseau- One of the recurring characters in the series. He is a very old man living along with his wife. He always like to get the job done. Mona Clouseau- An elderly human lady who is Louie's wife. She is a stubborn old lady who doesn't tolerate excuses. She is often seen wearing white polka-dot periwinkle dress and hair she is usually a minor villain or just a background character, however she is the main antagonist of dueling rabbids. Fifi- Mona's dog, appears to be a Yorkshire Terrier. She is the secondary villain of Dueling Quasipetalichthys. Brian Lickwood- An young adult with a surfer lingo personality. He first appeared as a hitchhiker in [[Stop! No More!]]. He is a lazy freeloader who often bores himself. He is the only human in the series who actually befriended the Quasipetalichthys. Thimothy Gluant- A spoiled fat kid who is usually a background character but is latter the main antagonist of the episodes Scout Rabbids and R.C. Quasipetalichthys]]. He is the quatenary antagonist of season 1 and 2. Professor Barranco 3- Professor Barranco 3 is the supreme commander of all the Quasipetalichthys. He is a Quasipetalichthys with one eye blue and one eye red for unknown reasons. He was a protagonist but became one of the main villains. Deputy Garrett - An police officer that arrests and tries stop criminals (which he succeeds), the Quasipetalichthys (which he failed, but he later helped them) he is the main villain of the episode [[Rabbid Radar]] and later a protagonist in other episodes. He helped the Quasipetalichthys by arresting Thimothy in Scout Rabbids. He helped [Louie by arresting Jessica in [[Rabbid Like Me]]. John Charles - One of the two main antagonists of the show, he always has a new job and alias until the N°98000 episodes. He and his partner had captured the rabbids a few times. He appears in every N°98000 episode alongside his partner. In N°98001 he fell asleep instantly every time the Rabbids failed the test because he knew the that they would never figure it out anyway. In The Platform, he finds the rabbids comically amusing much to the disapproval of his partner. During the third test he and his partner fight over who gets to push the buttons and eventually break the device resulting in the floor of the lab opening and resetting the test. In N°98004 he highly praises a Rabbid as it completes each test, much to his partner's annoyance as she knows the Rabbid was only lucky, but in the end the Rabbid is rewarded with a donut. He also appeared in The Rabbid Who Fell To Earth searching for aliens after a nearby saucer-sighting, and finds a Rabbid that painted itself green, put a rubber glove on its head, and got a plunger sucker stuck to its mouth. After taking it back to the lab he soon discovers the Rabbid's true identity and leaves the lab angry, but moments later a real alien approaches him that looks almost exactly like the Rabbid's costume, but kicks it away believing it to be another trick, and does not notice as it beams up into a saucer and flies away and later on,becomes crazy like the rabbids Gina Xenson- One of the two main antagonists of the show, she appears in every N°98000 episode alongside her assistant (see Cody). In N°98001 she is confident at first that the Rabbids can do the test, but soon becomes frustrated with the Rabbid's incompetence, eventually she becomes furious so her assistant sneaks out the door. In N°98003 she refuses to let her assistant touch any of the buttons and he tries to, she proceeds to slap his hand. In N°98004 she praises the octopus' ability to perfectly execute each test, but becomes agititated by the Rabbid who is only succeeding by sheer luck. She also makes her assistant clean up the dog's "accident" it made when they tested it and in Rabbid Like Me she has Cody pretend to be a Rabbid to study the Rabbid's more closely only for Cody to go crazy and start thinking he is actually a Rabbit, resulting in her getting arrested by Garrett. Jimmy Dynamite- appears in Rabbid Mollusk as a fugitive, and as a robber in Rabbid, Are You There? and Dueling Rabbids. He is the secondary antagonist of Rabbid Mollusk,the main antagonist Rabbid, Are You There? and a minor villain in Rabbid Elevation and Dueling Rabbids.'' Female Rabbid- A rabbid woman. She first appears in the park in Ring! Bwaaah!. Often likes to wear a blonde wig to show her female status. Rabbid Quatrio- A team of four Rabbids and one of the main protagonists. they first appear on a farm Omelet Party. Like stated above they can be one of the main villains in some episodes. Rabbid Mozart (Character)'/ Professor Mad Rabbid- is the main protagonist of Season 2, he has a great deal of care for his idiotic friends and usually uses his genius to help. Ancestor Rabbid''/ Lapinibernatus - The main protagonist of Season 3. His main goal is to rebuild his time machine in order to get back home to his time period while also dealing with his dumber Rabbid colleagues. Zak - An alien-obsessed teenager who thinks that the Rabbids are an evil threat and wants to get rid of them, but he isn't good at it and constantly fails. Zoe - Alice- a young girl who likes to play with the rabbids and sees their fun side. Boris - Season 1 The relative location of the episode is in parenthesis. Episode 1 - [[Omelet Party]] / [[Rabbid Mollusk]] / Rabbid, Are You There?]] (Farm / Beach / City) Episode 2 - [[Stop! No More!]] / [[Rabbids vs. the Vacuum Cleaner]] / [[Runway Rabbids]] (Highway and Gas-Station / Store / Airport) Episode 3 - [[Rabbids Say Cheese]] / [[Raving Lifeguard]] / [[Rabbid Market]] (Store / Beach and Pier / Store) Episode 4 - [[Elevatorus Rabbidinus]] / [[Until Rabbids Do You Part]] / [[Rabbid Radar]] (Mall / Park / Desert) Episode 5 - [[Fast Food Rabbid]] / [[Rabbids Against the Machine]] / [[Ring! Bwaaah!'' '''(Fast Food Burger* / Store / Park) Episode 6 -'' [[Rabbid Playa ]]/ ''[[Radio Rabbid]] / [[Escalator Rabbid]] (Beach / Store / Mall) Episode 7 -' [[Scout Rabbids| ]] / [[Jurassic Rabbid]] / [[Moo Rabbids]] (City / Arctic* / Beach) Episode 8 - [[Keypad Rabbids]] / [[Special Agent Rabbids]] / [[Schnoz Rabbid]] (City / Warehouse* / City) Episode 9 - [[Museum Rabbids]] / [[Kite Rabbids]] / [[Never Refreeze a Rabbid]] ' '(Museum* / Beach / Store) Episode 10 -''' '[[Music Rabbid]] / [[Wake Up, Rabbids!]] / [[R.C. Rabbid]] ' '''(Beach / Store / Mall) Episode 11'' '-' [[Get in Line, Rabbids!]] / [[Sticky Rabbid]] / [[Rabbid Test N°98002-c: The Platform]] ' '(Mall / City / Lab)' '''Episode 12 - [[Rabbidochio]] / [[Rabbid Test N°98003-c: The Cube]] '/ [[Rabbid with Fleas]] ' '(Beach / Lab / Farm) Episode 13 - [[Rabbid Elevation]] / [[Surprise Rabbid]] / [[Rabbid Test N°98001-c: The Mirror]] ' '(Mall / City / Lab) Episode 14 - Super Rabbid]] / [[Dueling Rabbids]] / [[Rabbid Test N°98004-c: the Animals]] ' '(City and Par / Park and City / Lab) Episode 15 - [[Flight of the Rabbids ]] / [[The Rabbid Who Fell To Earth]] / Holy Rabbid-Cow!]] (Beach / Desert / Farm) '''Episode 16 '-' ''[[Hypno Rabbid]] ''/ ''[[Rabbid Dreams]] / [[Snoring Rabbid]] (Lab, Farm, Store / Farm, Airport, City and Highway / Beach and Pier) Episode 17 - ' '[[Pecking Rabbid]] / ' 'Rabbidmobile]] / ' '[[Prisoner Rabbid]] ' '(Farm and Store / Highway and Beach / City) Episode 18 '-' [[Rabbid Race to the Moon]] / [[Rabbid Games]] /''' '''[[Rabbid Test N°98005-c: The Blue Rabbid]] (Warehouse / Farm / Lab) Episode 19 -''' '''[[Rabbid Doggies]] / [[Rabbid Test N°98006-c: The Chair]] / [[Raving Thirst]] (Park / Lab / Desert, Gas-Station, and Beach) Episode 20 -''' '''[[Raving Alien]] / [[Rabbid Like Me]] / [[Rabbid Mozart]] (Desert / Beach / Park) Episode 21 - [[Rabbid Parasol]] / [[Rabbid Tummy Rumble]] / [[Rabbid's Rules Of Order]] ' '(Beach / Park and City / Pier) Episode 22 - [[Raving Chicken]] / [[Plunger Rabbids]] / [[Rabbid Snob]] (Farm / City and Mall / City and Hotel) Episode 23 - [[Vampire Rabbid]]/[[Rabbid Halloween]]/[[Zombie Rabbid]] ( Streets/Streets/ Mall) Episode 24-[[Safe Depoist Rabbids]] / [[Why Did the Rabbid Cross the Road / [[Dream On,Rabbids' (Airport and Bank* / Highway and Beach / City)' Episode 25 - [[Rabbid 2.0 (episode)]] / [[Rabbid Undies]] / [[Sneezy Rabbid]] (Mall / Beach, Farm, City, Gas-Station and Pier / Shops) Episode 26- [[O Come All Ye Rabbids]]/[[Slippery and Soapy]]/[[Rabbid Stick-Up]] (Beach/ Mall/ Bank) Season 2 Episode 1-[[Being Rabbids]] / [[Rabbid Diet]] / [[Reflections in a Rabbid eye]] (Lab / Desert / Desert) Episode 2-[[Green Rabbid]] / [[Star Rabbids]] / [[Rabbid Obsession]] (Desert / Market / Lab) Episode 3-[[Rabbidroid]] / [[Rabbid Fit]] / [[Rabbid Compression]] (Lab / Desert / Warehouse) Episode 4-[[Guide Rabbid]] / [[The Mistery of the Disappearing Rabbids/[[Rabbids BFFs]] (City / Junkyard]] / Junkyard) Episode 5-[[The Moon Rabbid]]/[[Dreaming Rabbid]]/[[Rabbid Secrets]] (Junkyard / Junkyard / Junkyard) Episode 6-[[Love Rabbid]]/[[Super Inventive Rabbids]]/[[Welcome to Rabbidland]] (Junkyard / Junkyard/ Junkyard) Episode 7-[[Run,Rabbid,Run!]]/[[Mafia Rabbids ]]/[[Wild West Rabbid]] (Desert / Junkyard / Desert) Episode 8-[[Dressed Up Rabbid]]/[[Self-Conscius Rabbid]]/[[Rabbid Associates]] (Desert/Airport and City/ Junkyard and Airport) Episode 9-[[Rabbid Home]]/[[Rabbid Toast]]/[[Voiceless Rabbid]] (Junkyard and Neighborhood/Junkyard/Junkyard, Neighborhood and City) Episode 10-[[Rabbid Rocket for Grandma]]/[[Being Rabbid-part 2]]/ [[Appallo 11]] (Neighborhood and Junkyard/Junkyard and Lab/Junkyard and Desert) Episode 11- [[Rabbid Invaders]]/[[Mother Rabbid]]/[[Rabbid Babysitting]] (Market, Neighborhood and Junkyard/Junkyard, Neighborhood, City and Desert/Neighborhood) Episode 12- [[An Intruder Among the Rabbids]]/ [[Buddy Rabbids]]/ [[Rabbids Stage Coach]] (Neighborhood and Junkyard/Neighborhood and Junkyard/Desert) Episode 13- [[Sulky Rabbid]]/[[Love-Struck Rabbid]]/[[Moonless Rabbids]] (Desert/Neighborhood/Junkyard, Neighborhood and Warehouse) Episode 14- [[The Last Rabbid]]/[[Mini-Rabbid]]/[[Rabbid Negotiation]] (Junkyard/Neighborhood/Neighborhood) Episode 15- [[Rabbid Test Pilot]]/[[Rabbid Brass Band]]/[[Mini Rabbids vs. Giant Chicken]](Junkyard,neighborhood/Junkyard/Junkyard) Episode 16-[[Rabbid Fetch]]/[[Rabbid Escape]]/[[Rabbid Werewolf]] (City and neighborhood/ Junkyard) Episode 17-[[Invisible Rabbid]]/[[Rabbid Anthem]]/[[The Incredible Rabbid Space Time Machine]] (Junkyard/Junkyard/Junkyard, Moon, Dessert) Episode 18-[[Rabbiddoll]]/[[Rabbid Stratagems]]/[[A Rabbid's Valentine]] (Neighborhood/Neighborhood/ Junkyard) Episode 19-[[Rabbidstein]]/[[Anti-Grabbidy]]/[[Rabbid Dummy]] (Junkyard/Junkyard/Junkyard) Episode 20-[[Two Rabbids in Orbit]]/[[Rabbid Remote]]/ [[Rabbid School]] (Earth's orbit/Junkyard and various places on the TV channels/Alice's front yard) Episode 21- [[Lost Rabbids]]/[[The Curse of Rabbidkhamun]]/[[Mad Rabbid vs. the Robots]] (Supermarket/Junkyard/Junkyard). Episode 22-[[Rabbids Gang]]/[[Glow Rabbid]]/[[Rabbids Go Skiing]] (Junkyard/Junkyard and Neighborhood/Junkyard) Episode 23- [[Dr. Mad Rabbid's Super Duper Iron Clad Underpants ]] /"[[Monstrous Rabbids"]/ [[Mad Rabbid and the Genius's Mustache ]] (Junkyard/Town/Junkyard) Episode 24-[[Feathered Rabbid]]/[[Queen of Rabbid]]/[[Rabbid Amnesia]](Desert/Junkyard/City ,Neighborhood and desert) Episode 25-[[Rabbid 00Zilch]]/[[Mad Rabbid and the Rabbid Clones ]]/[[Mad Fly Rabbid]] (Junkyard/Junkyard/Junkyard)'' '''Episode 26-[[Rabbid of the Third Kind]]/[[The Pact of the Super Rabbids]]/[[On the Rabbid Trail]] (Lab/Desert/Plane and Landing field) Season 3 Episode 1-[[Rabbid on Film]]/[[Bubble-Wrap Rabbid]]/ [[Rabbid Theory]] (Junkyard, Neighborhood and Warehouse/Junkyard/Lab and Junkyard) Episode 2-[[Odd Rabbid Out]]/[[Rabbid on Repeat]]/[[Rabbid Real Estate Rampage]] (Arctic, Desert, Town and Junkyard/Junkyard/Junkyard) Episode 3-[[Checkpoint Rabbid]]/[[Lost Ball Rabbids]]/[[Rabbidus Carnivorous]] (Junkyard/Junkyard/Junkyard) Episode 4-[[Rabbid Tribe]]/[[Rabbid Mate]]/[[Gorilla Rabbid]] (Junkyard and Forest/Junkyard/Junkyard) Episode 5-[[Rabbid on Trial]]/[[Biker Rabbids]]/[[Rabbid Twin]] (Junkyard/Junkyard, Neighborhood and Desert/Junkyard and Desert) Episode 6-[[Rabbid Knights]]/[[Rabbid Assistants]]/[[Rabbid Soundtrack]] (Junkyard/Junkyard and Market/Neighorhood and Junkyard) Episode 7-[[Flying Rabbids]]/[[Voodoo Rabbid]]/[[Animal Rabbid]] (Junkyard/Junkyard, Forest, Neighborhood and Alice's House/Junkyard) Episode 8-[[Rabbid Re-Freeze]]/[[Rabbid Nightmare]]/[[Being Rabbid-part 3]] (Junkyard and Arctic/Junkyard and Forest/Lab and Junkyard) Episode 9 - Rabbid Quiz/Mona Rabbida/Team Rabbid (Junkyard and TV Channel Warehouse/Junkyard and Study/Junkyard and Compressing Warehouse) Episode 10-[[Radioactive Rabbid]]/[[Rabbid Handcuffs]]/[[Rabbidzzzzzz]] (Junkyard, Desert and Arctic/Junkyard, Neighborhood, Alice's front yard, Town, Desert, and Warehouse/Junkyard) Episode 11-[[Rabbidbowl-part 1]]/[[Rabbidbowl-part 2]]/[[An Alien Amongst the Rabbids]] (Junkyard/Junkyard/Junkyard) Episode 12 - Helpful Rabbid/'Time Travel Rabbids'/''Excalirabbid' (Junkyard and Neighborhood/Junkyard/Junkyard) '''Episode 13 - 'The March of the Rabbids/'''Rabbid Fishing/'Rabbid Ahoy' (Ice Island/Town, Market, Junkyard, Desert, Space, and Ice Island/Town, Market, Ice Island, and Desert) Episode 14 - Rabbids at the Edge of the World/'Rabbid Dad'/'Rabbid Treasure' (Junkyard and Ice Island/Ice Island and Junkyard/Junkyard and Ice Island) Episode 15 - Rabbid Countdown/'Heroic Rabbids'/'Teleportarabbids' (Junkyard/Junkyard/Junkyard) Episode 16 - Rabbid Santa/Snow Rabbid/Egg-ceptional Rabbid Episode 17 - Rabbid Charming/'Freezing Rabbid Part 1'/'Freezing Rabbid Part 2' Episode 18 - Rabbid Power/'Rabbid 000 vs. The Penguins'/'Rabbid Penguin' Episode 19 - Rabbid Wheel/'Super Rabbids vs. Super Penguins'/'Rabbid Toothbrush' Episode 20 - Bowling Rabbid/'Customer Service Rabbid'/'Rabbid Epidemic' Episode 21 - Rabbid Tricycle/'Neat Freak Rabbid'/'Copycat Rabbid' Episode 22 - Defibrillator Rabbid/'Rabbid Breakdown'/'Safety Rabbid' Episode 23 - Rabbid Park/'Rabbid Enlightment'/'Between a Rabbid and a Hard Place' (///) Episode 24 - Rabbid Cruise/'Rabbid Little Brother'/'Spit-Roast Rabbit' (///) Episode 25 - Rabbindigestion/'A Cro-magon Among the Rabbids'/'Nanny Rabbid' (///) Episode 26 - Dr. Mad Rabbid's Daughter/'Rabbit Heatwave Part 1'/'Rabbid Heatwave Part 2' (Junkyard/Neighborhood and Junkyard/Junkyard) Video game Rabbids Invasion- The Interactive TV show is a video game to go along with the show of the same name that will be released on the Microsoft Xbox One and on mobile devices and tablets. The game will allow players to interact in the scenes from the TV show by pointing at the screen, shouting along with the Rabbids and dancing. A Mobile port of the game named Rabbids Appisodes was released on October 14, 2014 on iPad exclusively in Australia for the time being. Reception Rabbids Invasion has received mixed reviews. The show has been highly criticized for both its writing and voice acting, but has been praised for its CGI visuals. Common Sense Media gave the show 2 out of 5 stars while the Internet Movie Database gave the show a 5.5 out of 10. Despite its criticisms, the show remains consistently popular, especially towards children and fans of the Rabbids franchise and has reached 2.6 million viewers in each episode. However despite the show being popular, many fans still did not like it as much as the games. Also, many articles (including Damien Laquet's page) has stated that Rabbids Invasion has become a hit-series and a success. DVD releases The series has been released on DVD exclusively in France for the moment, which was a pack containing the first 13 episodes of the series in the order in which they aired in France. The DVD is under the name of Rabbids Invasion-Part 1. A second and third volume were released in 2014. Rabbids Invasion: The Complete First Season (French Version) a DVD of the complete first season is also sold in France currently. Additionally, the series is currently available for purchase from iTunes and Amazon.com in the U.S.A and France. Trivia * Rabbids are not voiced by Yoann Perrier anymore, instead, they are voiced by Damien Laquet. *During the demo, Rabbids are shown to communicate with chickens and cows by singing an alien theme song similar to that of the movie Close Encounters of the Third Kind. *In Jurassic Rabbid it is revealed by Lapinibernatus (Ancestor Rabbid) that the Rabbids were once intelligent and had a beard. However, due to the Ice Age and evolution their brains have become smaller and smaller until they completely became stupid. *In the episode "Music Rabbids" the Last record (7th) was the same as the first record only in the first they had additional parts of the song. *It is unlikely that Rabbids Invasion is canon to the games due personality changes and characters being exclusive to the show so it is probably a separate continuity.